The present invention relates to a data driver and an electro-optical device.
A display panel (electro-optical device or display device in a broad sense) represented by a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is mounted on portable telephones or personal digital assistants (PDAs). In particular, the LCD panel realizes a reduction of size, power consumption, and cost in comparison with other display panels, and is mounted on various electronic instruments.
An LCD panel is required to have a size equal to or greater than a certain size taking visibility of an image to be displayed into consideration. On the other hand, there has been a demand that the mounting area of the LCD panel be as small as possible when the LCD panel is mounted on an electronic instrument. As an LCD panel which can reduce the mounting area, a so-called comb-tooth distributed LCD panel has been known.